1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to bicycle wheel locks and more particularly relates to an assembly for releasably locking a bicycle wheel within the wheel fork of the bicycle frame.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of security devices have been produced with the objective of preventing the theft of wheels from bicycles left unattended. Representative of such devices are those described in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,114,409 and 4,621,873.
In spite of the wide variety of locking devices, wheels continue to be stolen even when so protected because of inadequacies in the devices, skill of the thief in circumventing the device or a combination of these factors.
The assembly of the present invention is deemed to be an improved assembly for securing the bicycle wheel to the frame mount.